


Gavin Feels Insecure

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gavin felt insecure about his relationship. Whenever he had a little fight with one of his boys he thought about how they'd be so much better off without him ruining the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Feels Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long, long time ago and posted it on my Tumblr! This was just something that popped into my head so I wrote it. I think it's adorable so please enjoy and tell me what you think!!

Sometimes Gavin felt insecure about his relationship. Whenever he had a little fight with one of his boys he thought about how they'd be so much better off without him ruining the relationship.

A few days ago Geoff seemed to be ignoring him, at least to Gavin that's what it was like. To the Brit it was like he wanted to be anywhere else but with him when they were at lunch. Gav figured Geoff wanted to be with Jack or Ryan or one of the other Lads. Not him. So Gavin stopped asking him to lunch and just ate at his desk.

Next Gavin thought Michael was getting mad at him a lot more than regular. Just last week he and Michael were walking and Gavin tripped grabbing Michaels arm tugging him to the sidewalk with him. Michael yelled at Gavin loudly, drawing attention from passerbyers. His face was red and Gavin couldn't help thinking Michael hated him.

Jack seemed to get more annoyed with Gavin when he messed up something. Like knock over a shelf or vase. Gavin felt horrible each time he did so and each time Jack scolded him about not being careful and how someone could get hurt. Gavin felt like an idiot and a klutz.

Ryan would laugh and make fun of him for his strange vocabulary. Gavin didn't know if Ryan was irritated or not. But it hurt to hear his boyfriend call him stupid or an idiot. So Gavin did his best to not use silly words around Ryan.

Ray never really got mad to much at Gavin. But sometimes the Brit would fuck up 'Just like I always do' as he thought. Like sometimes he'd mess up Rays game or say something the Puerto Rican thought was dumb and made sure to express it how dumb he thought it was. So Gavin just stayed away.

So this how Gavin thought. Even if Geoff was just distracted that day with RVB, editing, Let's Plays, and GO! Even if Michael was just extra angry because he had just finished recording a Rage Quit and was simply having a bad day. Even if Jack just didn't want Gavin to get hurt. Even if Ryan was laughing with him not at him and he thought Gavin's stupid words were cute. Even if Ray never honestly meant anything mean he said to Gavin.

All these things are what truly happen, but the Brit couldn't see that. He saw himself as a nuisance that doesn't even deserve the five men because they are all just so great and amazing...so Gavin made a decision.

"Breaking up with us?" Geoff was the first to sputter out. Gavin had asked if he could talk to them all in the AH office. He immediately got all their attention and began going on about how he wanted to break up with them for personal reasons.

"Yes..." Gavin said quietly, "Gavin, why?" Ryan asked sadly, "Like I said, personal reasons." He replied quickly. Michaels face was turning red, "Gavin cut this shit out it isn't funny." He spat out. Ray looked at Michael then back at Gavin nodding slowly, praying it was in fact a joke and Gavin wasn't really going to break up with them. Jack gripped his pant leg his knuckles turning white. Gavin shook his head, "I'm not trying to be funny." He told Michael.

Gavin could see a look if hurt and betrayal on each of their faces, but concluding it was a facade. All a ruse to trick him into thinking they were sad to let him go when in reality they were glad to be rid of him. That's what Gavin was thinking when Geoff stood up, "Buddy...I...If this--" he paused as if his next words really hurt, "if this is what you really want I can't stop you, but can't you tell us why? What these personal reasons are? Even if you don't want to be our boyfriend...we still care about you." He said sincerely. Gavin shook his head quickly suddenly feeling sick, "Sorry Geoff I can't..." Geoff's eyes filled with hurt and he clenched his fist.

Gavin couldn't stand it. He turned towards the door to leave, "But I love you Gavin..." He heard and looked back seeing Geoff had taken a few steps towards him. Michael was also up and he spoke as well, "We all fucking love you Gav and you're stupid if you think we don't." Gavin's eyes lowered his head turning back to the door, "I---I don't know what to say." He mumbled, "Say you won't leave us." Ryan said firmly. Jack nodded, "Gav please, we need you and you need us." He said. Ray got up making his way over to the Brit brushing past Geoff. He took Gavin's hand standing right behind him, "Don't break up with us Gav...who else is going to entertain me when a game is shitty and only some dumbass jokes and words can make it better." He whispered causing a light smile to come on Gavin's face. 

The Brit slowly looked back at the five, "I love you guys to..." He said his eyes watery. Ray grinned, "Then don't fucking break up with us." He said. Gavin rubbed his eyes nodding, "I'm sorry, I'm such a dope. Do you really want me in the relationship I always mess things up and say dumb things.." He said, "Who gives a fuck? You're still amazing." Michael said walking over to the other Lads. The Gents exchanged looks and all approached the other three, "Listen, Gavin, if you ever think anything like this again DON'T because you're wrong." Jack said smiling at him, "Because THATS what makes you a dope not the dumb things you say." Ryan chipped in. Gavin grinned wider, "You guys..." He said grinning widely throwing his arms up and forcing the men into a cluttered and tangled group hug, "I could never break up with you and be happy!" He announced feeling much better.

Sometimes Gavin felt insecure about his relationship. But he knew when he did his boys would always be there to help him out and tell them how much they did love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving a kudos or comment! All constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
